rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Kelborn Kulor
Kelborn Kulor, der Greif Architekt und Zimmermann, grimmiger Veteran Kay Eriya / Silberschein / Mutualis Die Geschichte von Kelborn Kulor, dem Greifen, ist eine Geschichte von wilden Höhenflügen und tiefsten Abgründen. Sie soll hier nicht ganz aufgerollt werden, dies ziemt sich gegenüber eines so verdienten Soldaten nicht, aber dennoch sei sie in Grundzügen verraten. Kelborn wurde als Bauernkind geboren und geriet als junger Mann mitten in die Kriegswirren vor und auch während der Wendekriege. Aufgrund seines Geschicks mit Zahlen wurde er Lehrling eines Kriegsarchitekten und lernte Wehranlagen für die Fackelreiter zu bauen. Nach dem Tod des Architekten setzte Kelborn das Werk seines Meisters fort und übernahm dessen Familiensiegel, den Greifen. Nach den Kriegswirren setzte sich Kelborn zur Ruhe und gründete eine Familie. Er lebte viele glückliche Jahre mit seiner Frau und seinen fünf Kindern als Architekt in Turmaras. Doch eines Morgens zerbrach die Idylle und mit ihr auch Kelborn's Glück. Eine Gruppe von Banditen drang in seinen Bauernhof ein, während er nicht zugegen war, mißhandelte und tötete seine Familie auf grausamste Weise. Dies war der Tag, an dem Kelborn der Vater starb und Kelborn der Jäger geboren wurde. Der Greif jagte jeden einzelnen der Banditen über 6 Jahre hinweg nieder und richtete sie. An jedem Opfer fand man das Motiv eines Greifen auf die Brust geschnitten, doch die Richter von Turmaras konnten oder wollten keinen Zusammenhang mit Kelborn herstellen. Sie liessen ihn mit dem Versprechen ziehen, nicht mehr nach Kallis zurückzukehren. Am Weg nach Silberschein lief er letztlich einer Karawane von Gelehrten über den Weg. Er schloß sich ihnen an und lebt noch heute als Zimmermann und Architekt unter den Scholaren. Seine neue Heimat ist nun Silberschein, wo er in Ruhe altern und sterben möchte, um seiner Familie im Paradies wieder begegnen zu können. Was ihm nun so gar nicht in seine Trauer passt, ist diese neugierige Ununu, die ihn nach kurzer Zeit im Konvent belagert. Doch nach einer Zeit hat er sich an die junge, unerfahrene Orkin gewöhnt. Sie ist kräftig, ehrlich und zuvorkommend. Und nachdem Kelborn erkannt hat, dass er auch nicht mehr der Jüngste ist, versucht er ihr alles Wissenswerte über die Baukunst beizubringen. Und dann ist da noch diese dralle Madartha. Sicherlich ist sie ein strenges Weib, aber das hat schon was für sich. Doch diese Gedanken ziemen sich nicht für einen trauernden, alten Mann. Und damit konzentriert sich Kelborn nur noch verbissener in den Aufbau von Mutualis. Character Sheet Kelborn Experience Points: 0/0 (64/32) Date of Birth Age Nationality Race Size Confidence 1 Uus 4760 54 Turmaras, Kallis Human 1.75m 3 Characteristics Int Per Str Sta Pre Com Dex Qui +1 (1 Aging) +0 -1 -1 (1 Aging) -1 (1 Aging) -1 +1 +0 Virtues and Flaws Virtues Flaws Affinity with Architecture (Minor) Compulsion: Perfection (Minor) Enduring Constitution (Minor) Hatred: Criminals (Minor) Famous Architect (Minor) Lost Love (Minor) Tough (Minor) Pessimistic (Minor) Abilities Stand: Winter 4813/4814 Ability Speciality Score Exp Area Lore Turmaras 4 Area Lore Silberschein 2 5+(10) Animal Handling Horses 4 Athletics Climbing 2 Architecture Military constructions 8 (40) Bargain Evaluating value 5 (25) Bow Shortbow 3 Brawl Knife fighting 3 Carousing Games of luck 3 (15) Language (Aisylian)* Motherlanguage 7 Language (Kornacham) Kallis Dialect 4 Language (Khezadan, Dwarfish) - 4 Ride Tricks 5 Single Weapon Club 5 Stealth Sneaking 4 Survival Woods 4 Thrown Weapon Axe 4 Hunt Humans 4 Personality Traits Personality Trait Score Reputation Score Brooding +3 Bitter +1 Combat Statistics and Wounds Combat Statistics Weapon Initiative Total Attack Total Defense Total Damage Total Soak Total Fists 0 +4 +3 -1 -1 Kick 0 +4 +2 +2 -1 Knife 0 +6 +4 +1 -1 Club +1 +9 +7 +2 -1 Axe Throwing 0 +8 - +5 -1 Shortbow -1 +8 - +5 -1 Wounds none Decreptitude and Warpings Decreptitude Score Warping Score 3 (30 AP) 0 Effects of Aging Effects of Warping becoming frail none yet Category:Silberschein Category:Personen Category:Mutualis Category: Turba von Mutualis